


Kiss for the Birthday Boy

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Dean’s hiding out in your room again. You know that with everything that’s happened, he’s just looking for some space, but he shouldn’t be alone. Not today.





	Kiss for the Birthday Boy

**_Warnings_ : Slight spoilers I guess… maybe. Angst. Fluff. Implied smut.  
**

**Bamby**

“Well that’s attractive.”

Dean froze and turned his head to find you standing in the open doorway. Watching you with wide and innocent eyes, he chewed through the giant bite of pepperoni pizza he’d just taken as you watched and waited.

It took a little bit of time, but eventually he managed to swallow it all. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s _our_ bedroom, Dean,” you reminded him as you stepped further in and closed the door.

The sound of the bed creaking told you he was shifting as you turned your back on his to take your jacket off. “I know that. But I thought you were, you know, working with Sam and all the other hunters.”

Kicking your boots off, you shrugged. “Nope. I’m not.”

“Everything okay?” he asked as he grabbed the pizza box and put it on the bedside table.

Now that there was room, you plopped down onto the bed. “No, it’s not.”

He frowned and sat up, suddenly looking down at you, very clearly concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you really going to do this again?”

“Do what?”

You met his gaze as you uttered one simple word, “Hide.”

Looking down at you as his concerned turned to guilt, he sighed, “Y/N… I’m not hiding.”

“Yes, you are,” you argued.

“Well, I’m not hiding from you,” he countered before leaning down to give you a chaste kiss.

As he pulled back, you looked up and took in the sight of him. His face. His eyes. His freckles. “I missed you.” Reaching up, you cupped the side of his face. “I love you.”

His lips pulled into a slight smile. “You’ve never said that before.”

It was true. Despite having been with Dean for almost two years, you’d never said those three words. Not just to him, but to anyone. You’d stopped saying them decades ago. But as you laid there on your back, looking up at Dean, nothing felt more true.

“I want to give you everything you want, Dean. I want to prove to you that you’re a great man. And I want you to believe it. I want you to know that I really and truly do love you.”

Listening to your words, his eyes began to shine with growing tears. “I love you, too.”

Pulling yourself up a little more, you pressed another kiss to his lips. He melted against your touch and deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around you, he held you close as your own arms wound around his neck.

You’d lost him many times over the years, but this last one was harder than any other. Having him with you, but knowing it wasn’t actually him… it nearly broke you. Thinking you’d never get him back, that the archangel would win… you were so close to falling apart.

Having him back meant the world to you. He was the love of your life. The man of your dreams. Your knight in layered flannel.

Needing to breathe, you both pulled away just enough to break the kiss, but you hold on each other remained.

“It’s your birthday,” you reminded him, resting your forehead against his.

He smiled. “You remembered.”

“Always.” Leaning in again, you gave him a quick peck. “So, what do you want? It’s not every day you turn forty.”

“This.” He held you tighter. “I just want this.”

Smiling widely, you leaned in to kiss him once more. Dean moaned against you, rolling onto his back and taking you with him. Straddling his hips, lips still on his, you let your hands trail down between your bodies to the buckle of his belt.

Pulling away, you grinned down at him. “Are you sure this is all you want? Because I can think of a few other ways we can enjoy your birthday,” you noted as your fingers fiddled with his buckle.

Looking down at where you were playing with his belt, Dean swallowed thickly. “Wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun, right?”

“Exactly.” Grin growing, you pressed your lips to his again. “After all, every birthday boy deserves a kiss.” Winking down at him, you then crawled down his body as you worked on opening his pants, intent of giving him the best birthday he could ask for.

**Bamby**


End file.
